theelitetwelvefandomcom-20200215-history
Zombie Assault 3
Zombie Assault 3 is Co-Op multiplayer game on ninja kiwi.It lets you play single player,Co-op player and private match.You can gain guns to help you defeat zombies.The more zombies you kill you,the more XP you gain.And the more XP you gain,the more rank you get. The Start Alright so at first you get to pick from 3 different kinds of modes in START section. Play Single Player// So in single player mode,you play by your self to unlock different places where the zombies have infected.The down side of playing in this mode is that you do not earn XP points,but you do earn money . Play Co-Op Multiplayer// On co-op mode,you can play with other kids across the whole world.You must work as a squad to defeat the undead.If you all die,then you will all join the undead and the game is over.So better keep a eye on each other back to defeat the zombies.In co-op mode,you can earn XP points and money.In other to play in co-op mode,you need to fill in 4 spots.But if you louse,then you earn less XP points. Play Private Match When you want to play wtih a certain type of people,you could play a private match.You must need to type a IP so you could enter that room with those people. Zombies Swarm Zombies Swarm zombies are fairly easy to kill,but look out for them in large numbers:they arent called Swarm Zombies for nothing.In the begging of the game in single player,they are many of them but are very easy to kill.When they are large groups,they are very hard to kill and may kill you.The weapon of choice to take down up to 17 zombies or more(including Sprinters) is the Stoeger. Sprinter The Sprinter is fast but weak,he is very easy to kill,but gets annoying when he follows you with its speed.A swarm of these can be killed easily,unlike some butchers or swarm zombies. Choker The choker is tough and nasty.Like the sprinters,they are fast but are much stronger then the sprinters.A swarm of these can be a challenge but i would not say it is hard. Butcher The butcher contains a revolting wriggly surprise.The butcher is more durable then the swarm zombies,sprinter and choker.It has a health bar that indicates how much damage it needs to be taken down.Once killed,it will unleash worms that are faster then the sprinter.They can die with one hit of any gun,that is if you can hit it. Shadow The Shadow is a powerful zombie.Its not powerful its just that its fast.The shadow willfollow you relentlessly ignoring all obstacles.He can go through the walls ignoring the barricades.The shadow is very tricky and is fast enough to stay on your trail ignoring everything in his path. Mamushka The mamushka is the second strongest zombie in the game.Like the butcher and the shadow,he has a health bar.Once killed,he will split into two,then two again,and it keeps going till the small forms die.The smaller he gets,the faster he may get and more weaker. Devastator The devastator is the most powerful zombie in the game.Was this ever human?The devastator will summon a swarm of skeletons,pounts the ground to damage all nerby players,or punches you in the face.With two punches,your dead.The devastator is only seen in final waves and in certain levels. Ranks Ranks are based on your XP.With the more ranks you get,the more guns or upgrades you can buy.Ranks will get tougher to earn by each increasing rank.But it is worth it with the guns you earn.You may also buy ranks with mochi coins.Ranks are also used to show off your level,there are ranks that people have not gotten yet.Some ranks will allow you to but the premium guns,which will really upgrade your weaponry.But if you want to buy premiun guns,you need to buy them with mochi coins as well. Gallery Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 4.30.27 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 4.30.15 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 12.48.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 12.43.45 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 10.32.07 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 10.25.57 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 10.25.56 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 10.04.54 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 10.04.56 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.51.32 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.51.31 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.38.20 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.35.58 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.29.34 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.27.24 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.26.50 AM.png Wha ever.gif Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 5.40.33 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 5.40.18 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 5.40.08 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 5.40.02 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 5.39.54 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.03.11 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.57 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 4.02.21 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 4.30.38 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 1.21.09 PM.png Screen shot 2011-09-05 at 9.51.16 AM.png Screen shot 2011-09-04 at 9.15.56 AM.png